Tips and Strategies
'''Due to the nature of this page it been locked. If you want to contribute your own Tips and Strategies add them to talk page once they will be added after they have been vetted '''http://gundambattleoperation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tips_and_Strategies General tips and Strategies *Always travel in groups of 2 or more. In this game numbers count so you always want them to be in your favor when you fight. *Don't abandon your teammate unless you are in the red (red legs or head don't count) not even to attempt to disarm the bomb. Yes, destroying your base give them a boost in points, yes you will lose the abilities to repair faster at base. But 7 times out of 10 you're only going to either A.) play merry go around the base as the enemy job at the moment is keep you busy or B get blown the up when you try to disarmed the bomb. all the while your teammate is getting the crap beat out of him because you abandon him *UNDERSTAND HOW STUN LOCK WORKS: I cannot stress this enough. Melee, Cannons, and rocket launcher will stun lock everyone that is in range of being hit, this includes you and your allies. With that said always let one person take point on melee attacks. Everyone else shoot... *Memorize MS profiles and attack the one that is weak against you, doesn't matter if you only play on Federation or Zeon, get on this wiki and look at all the suits and hope that they didn't change their MS color scheme(they most likely will) so you will know who to attack. While just about any MS can fight and win against another (except for the tanks) those that are weak against you have a much high chance of losing so long as you don't mess up. *It takes more or less 10 second to disarm a bomb(unless you have the medel equip to do it in less time), remember this when you defending a bomb that you have planted. *Understand the importance of the forward bases. If you having a problem pushing out of a area try capturing the nearest base to slow down enemy reinforcements 4v4 *Idea team for these games are two Balance suits, a Melee and a Support *4v4s is a number game; in these matches forget about planting the bomb UNLESS YOU HAVE KILLED EVERYONE AND HAVE ALL THE FORWARD BASES. Worry only about kills. *Don't all go the same way, espcially on Dessert and Mountain Aera 5v5. *idea team for these game are two balance and two support with the last being melee 6v6. *· Two of everything. Maps Specific tips and strategies DETAILED MAPS COMING SOON Mountain Area *· Mountain area, Or Choke Mountain, is full of chokes, as such Support such as the cannons and tanks will excel here. *· be wary of the hidden path that leads toward the bases, leaving it expose can prove fatal Day Night Fog Desert *· This is basically a sniper map make sure you have at least one on your team *· Similar to the mountain map this also have a path that leads to both bases but isn't hidden it best to send a support with a balance suit in there to deal will anyone who attempt to take this route. Take note, the canyon is narrow enough to be consider as one big choke Day Night Sandstorm *· This is a map where snipers shine, due to the love visibility supports can easily hide at a distance while picking off anyone who so foolish head for a forward base. Deserted City Day Night Heavy Rain Category:Gameplay Category:Tips and Strategies